


Salamander Eyes

by aseriesofolafevents



Series: The Chronicles of Newt and Friends [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofolafevents/pseuds/aseriesofolafevents
Summary: In which Tina is cold, an unexpected figure appears and Tina is enlisted for help.ORThe one where Tina and Newt are reunited.





	Salamander Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and not exactly what I had in mind but there we go! Also sorry that I always write in the perspective of Tina, I just find her easier.

The tunnels were cold, colder then she had anticipated and even though her new navy trench coat fitted in nicely with the French fashion and prove to be practical to move and disapparate in, it didn’t provide the warmth that her old grey jacket did. A drop of cold water landed on her head with a plop, evoking a small gasp from her. The tunnels were also wet.

She stood back to have a proper look at the glowing family tree that was detailed on the wall in front of her. It had given her some interesting leads yet no rope to tie them all together. Still she was determined. Not only was she an investigative auror, but she was also a thunderbird and therefore resilient. She had vowed to find Credence and find him she will. With or without the help of the MACUSA auror. Or her sister. Or a British magizoologist who she absolutely was not thinking about. Not now, not ever.  
Not really.

She stared hard at the two words which puzzled her and intrigued her the most. Alone, they would of meant nothing to her, yet together they made her stomach knot and her heart flip in a way she didn’t really understand. Or, if she did, she wouldn’t admit that she understood.  
Leta Lestrange.  
And suddenly her mind was flooded with the same image of the beautiful girl who had been haunting her dreams since the New York incident. The girl whose picture Newt had placed on the highest shelf in his case. She wasn’t exactly sure how Leta Lestrange was mixed up in all of this business but, if anything, her involvement made her more determined to find out the truth.

An echoing clatter caused her to whip around, wand at the ready, unsure of what for she would be facing in the dingy Parisian tunnels. There was some footsteps scratching on the rough floor, yet her wand hand didn’t even tremble. A figure slipped out of the shadows, the same figure who had also been haunting her dreams for the past couple of months, however much she tried to ignore it.

“Newt,” She breathed, as her wand lowered.  
He approached her slowly, not willing to make eye contact, yet walking with a new found step that she hadn’t seen before. He stopped awkwardly, about halfway across the tunnel and stood, hands in his coat (a darker coat, she noticed), looking at her.  
“Hello, Tina.” He spoke, with the same sort of soft, nervous tones as he had before and she fought the urge to run at him and hug him and not letting him go.  
But she was Tina Goldstein and she was hurting, that much she’d admit to herself. He had left her hurting and now he stood before her, saying ‘Hello’, as if he’d never said goodbye.  
“Mr Scamander.” She nodded, as though it was perfectly normal to run into him in a tunnel, in Paris. If he was startled by her formality he didn’t show it, instead Tina could of sworn that a smile plagued his lips for a split second, infuriating more. She smoothed out the non existent crease in her coat and turned so that she couldn’t see his face.  
“I don’t know what you’re doing here,” She continued, pretending to examine the wall closely. “But if you hadn’t noticed, I’m incredibly busy.”  
“I had noticed actually,” He was closer then he had been when she had last looked and she turned back, heart beating so fast that she was scared that he could hear it. “I’m here to help.”  
That almost made Tina laugh; at the sheer preposterousness of the idea.  
“Help?” She spluttered. “I’m sorry, Mr Scamander, but I don’t think there’s anything that you, or anything in that case could do to possibly help.”  
“Perhaps not,” Newt looked away to the ground, hands fastened on the briefcase in his hand. “But we seem to be looking for the same person and well, there’s a saying in England that if you’re both walking along the same path, you might as well walk it together.” He glanced at her momentarily, giving a small smile.  
Her mask of protection dropped. “You’re looking for Credence?” She spluttered.  
“Yes, well I’m being aided.” Newt grinned properly then and she narrowed her eyes, suspicious. “But unfortunately, I don’t think we’re the only ones.”  
“No!” Tina yelped suddenly, surprising herself. “I mean, we’re not. Newt, Credence is in grave danger. Grindelwald is tracking him.”  
“I know.” Newt muttered, quietly. ‘Dumbledore sent me.”  
“Albus Dumbledore?” Tina’s eyes widened. "Mercy Lewis! This means it’s even more serious then I had first imagined.”  
“I see you’re back to calling me Newt.” Newt said, glancing at Tina once more.  
Tina felt her cheeks blushed. “Well..I…” She suddenly thought of something. “You said you were being aided? By who?”  
Newt looked up properly now, a little bit of guilt leaking onto his face. “Um...that would be Jacob...Jacob Kowalski.”  
“Jacob!” Tina gasped, hand flying to her mouth. “But he’s supposed to be in New York, with Queenie.”  
Newt grimaced. “A lot has happened Tina. I’ll have to fill you in when we get back to the safe house.”  
Tina’s jaw dropped slightly. “And what makes you think I would come with you?....You never wrote, Newt. You never came to give me your manuscript. You broke all of your promises.” Her cheeks were on fire now.  
Newt took a step forward so that the light was more visible on him and she was surprised to see that tears glistened in his eyes.  
“I wanted to. I wanted to write and come back, but I wasn’t allowed.”  
“You weren’t-” Tina was broken off.  
“Listen Tina, you have no reason to trust me. But I need you- your help. I need your help.” His cheeks glowed red for some reason, as he extended his hand. “Please help me Tina.”  
Slowly, but surely she reached out to take his hand and they disapparated from the cold, leaky tunnels.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a sequel? Maybe? Should I?


End file.
